Through the Looking Glass
by Krazy Tyler Kreations
Summary: First in the 'In Her Image' series. Rose and the Doctor crash into a very familiar setting. They are back in the alternate world before the Cybermen strike. But something is different this time. Namely Duchess Rose Tyler and her very soon to be husband. But they know what is going to happen, so sorting things out will be a cinch, right?


_**Hello!**_

_**We are very happy to introduce the first installment of our series 'In Her Image'. This was originally going to be a one off. But very soon Farhana's base idea got mixed with Kyla's headcanon and it spiralled into a six story series. Massive plans for this one, and a few good shockers.**_

_**We will also refer to something that originated in a different fic, and bled over into every story we have. So if we don't explain the Trillium mark well here, you can bet we will in another story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

.

.

.

**We're Back?**

.

.

Rose laughed as she jumped to grab a control half way around the console. The Doctor grinned at her as he reached for one on the other side. They both lunged about the place, trying to hit everything. It was entertaining enough to watch the Doctor try and do this himself, it was even more fun to join him.

This wasn't the first time that she had flown with them. They did this quite often now. And slowly the two of them had developed a rhythm. She still didn't get to do it often, so she enjoyed it while she could. She adored the TARDIS, she really did. The ship was always so nice to her. Always talking to her, and always singing.

It was just as they looked up at each other, wide grins plastered across their faces, that a horrible noise was heard through the TARDIS. Then, without warning, they dropped. There was a loud crash, the lights when dark, and they were shaken around as it felt like the TARDIS was plummeting downwards.

"Rose!" the Doctor cried.

"Here!" she called back. They stumbled and crawled through the darkness till their hands met. With a crash that bounced them into the air, they seemed to land somewhere. "Ow..." Rose groaned, having landed pretty hard on the grating that second time.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "A little bruised probably, and I can't see a thing." Just as she said this, the room lit up slightly. The lights around them were rather dim, but not as dim as the central column.

"Ooh, that's not good." The Doctor jumped up and ran over to the console tapping away at the computer. Nothing. It stayed blank. "Systems are down... but at least she's not dead. Not healthy, or at full power, but not dead."

"That's good, though, yeah?" she said, getting up and standing beside him.

"We've had worse. At least she should be able to recharge by herself. If only I could get the systems online."

"Do we just wait, or are you going to tinker?"

"We'll give it a while. The TARDIS is probably still a bit frazzled from falling through that parallel universe."

"Okay, so we're waiting. What do you say we go see where we've landed, come back in an hour?"

"I think... that sounds like a brilliant idea."

He grinned at her and held out his arm. Rose looped her arm through his, and they headed for the door. They stepped out into a nice sunny day.

"We're in Lond... Shit," Rose said.

"What?" She pointed up at the sky to show him the zeppelins. "Ah. Parallel universe again. Hang on. Are we back? We can't be back!"

Rose let go and ran over to a park bench where she saw an abandoned news paper. "February 29th, 2012. Wait, what? Ah, leap year. And... oh... Doctor, we're not back again. This is a new universe."

"Really, how do you know?" he asked, walking up behind her.

She held up the paper to show him the top heading. "Get the exclusive on Duchess Rose Tyler's wedding. Pages 4 - 5."

"Wow. Duchess," he said, giving her a nudge. Rose rolled her eyes as she turned the page, but the big picture splashed across one page made her suck in a breath. "Wait, what?" the Doctor cried, looking down at the photos.

"Doctor, it's-"

"What?!"

"He's you!"

"_What_?!"

Taking up most of the two page spread was a picture of a Rose Tyler in very flash looking clothing sitting with a man with dark short copped hair and rather large ears. The Doctor's last face stared out at from the paper.

"It's you. It's the last you..."

"That's..." The Doctor found himself short of words. Rose was so stunned herself that she ignored him and went straight to the article.

"_The wedding of Duchess Rose Tyler and her fiancé Chris McCrimmon has been long awaited. After the Royal wedding of Prince William and Kate Middleton early last year, people have been rather excited. The Tyler wedding will not be quite a lavish affair as the family has requested a private wedding. But the happy couple are glad to share the photos. The wedding will be held on the Tyler estate later this evening_... Chris McCrimmon?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Once had a companion called Jamie McCrimmon, but I've got no idea where the 'Chris' comes from."

"Do you think he's...?"

"Could be. Could also be human. Hmm... a human counterpart of me..."

"I'm surprised you haven't commented on the... couple side of it yet," she hedged.

The Doctor looked at her wearily. "I think I'll do the smart thing and hold my tongue."

"For once," Rose huffed. Annoyance gnawed at her. She wasn't quite sure why he'd chosen not to comment on it. Did that mean that he didn't want to upset her with what he had to say, or didn't want to say what he was thinking? It was getting so frustrating the way they danced around each other these days.

"Oh... did it have to be _this_ close to the other world?" the Doctor groaned.

"Huh?" He pointed to a line of the page. "Cybus Industries. The Cybermen?"

"Looks like it's happening here too."

"Well, we've got to stop it. We've got to warn someone."

"Yep. We do," he sighed. "And if this is anything like the other world, there's only two people who can help us." Rose looked up at him with wide eyes, the answer coming to her immediately.

"Mickey and Pete."

.

.

.

* * *

_**So, starts out a little fluffy, little not so average day at the office. But believe me when I say it doesn't stay this way for long. Please review!**_


End file.
